Best Friend's Brother
by Rosalea12
Summary: Story on Hiatus- All Human AU Buffy Summers has always loved her best friend Dawn's older step-brother, but he's still in love with his high school sweetheart. What happens when he comes home for Spring Break?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: All Human AU. Buffy Summers has always loved her best friend Dawn's older step-brother, but he's still in love with his high school sweetheart. What happens when he comes home for Spring Break?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I did not think of these wonderful characters. They all belong to Joss Whedon. However, this story is ALL mine and I shall manipulate Joss' wonderful creations for my enjoyment, and hopefully yours.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and I am hoping you all like it. Beware there shall be sadness for our dynamic duo in this story, but I will try to keep it as short as possible. Trust me, I love Spuffy hardcore. Just remember when things look bleak, I will provide an amazing Spuffy ending.

Chapter 1

"So what's the hook for your article? I wanna run it the Tuesday we get back."

Her friend continued to ignore her as she answered her text message.

"Hello, earth to Dawn!" Buffy waved her hands in front of her friend's face to get her attention. "I'm asking you about your spring break article."

That finally got Dawn's attention as she looked up startled. "What? Oh sorry, Buff, I'm working on it. Do you mind if I try to enjoy Spring Break a little before I have to write about it?"

"I suppose." Buffy teased. "What plans do we have for Spring Break anyway?"

"Well, I just got a text from Spike that we have to go to the airport right now and pick him up. He's home for the whole week so whatever we do I guess he's tagging along." Dawn informed her.

"Really?" Buffy tried to suppress a smile and the eagerness in her voice. "Is Cordy coming, too?"

"She's flying home with him, but she's going on a ski trip with her family. So he's decided that instead of spending an awesome week with his girlfriend that he is going to grace us with his lovely presence." Dawn grimaced.

"Oh, I don't mind."

"Well, of course. And I'm sure you don't mind that Cordy won't be here either." Dawn smiled knowingly at her. Dawn knew all about the crush her best friend had on her step-brother. It used to freak her out, but now she just accepted it. She was still worried that her friend's feelings might never get returned, however. Dawn loved Cordy, but she loved Buffy more, and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she and her brother got together.

"Hey, I have been trying really hard to get over this thing with your brother. Whether I'm over him or not, I've accepted that he belongs with Cordy."

Buffy had been in love with Dawn's step brother Will, since his dad married Dawn's mother in the 7th grade. He had just moved from England. At first, Buffy just thought that it was a crush because he was drop dead gorgeous and had an accent that sent shivers down her spine.

But as she grew older she realized it was more than just a kid's crush. He never noticed her though. As soon as Will started school in Sunnydale he started dating Cordelia Chase, the most popular girl in school. Buffy never even stood a chance. And the rest, as they say, is history.

She tried to get over him, but every guy she dated she compared to Will, who now went by Spike. After he started dating Cordy, he developed a type of image. Gone was the soft spoken poet, and now there was a bad ass punk type in his place. Bleached blond hair and all. Not that Buffy minded, that look, along with what she suspected any look, worked remarkably for him. He put on the tough guy routine in front of Cordy and the entire school. But when it was just their family and Buffy, he would sometimes revert to the poet that Buffy loved. She could hear him sometimes when she would walk by his room, writing poets and reading them as he thought of lines. She would sometimes pretend that he was writing them for her.

But he and Cordy dated all through high school and now they went to the same college at NYU. Buffy was trying to finally realize that they were meant for each other and that she would find someone else someday.

"Mhm," Dawn nodded as they got in the car. "Whatever you say. Come on, let's go get them."

Author's Note: So? What'd ya think? I know this one is super short, and some of the next are still a little short, but remember, Spuffy goodness is just around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok guys, I really appreciate the reviews! I just wanted to say that I am glad that there is at least some interest in this story. Honestly, I have not really finished it yet, but I do know exactly where this story will end up going. There will be a nice plot. But, I'll only continue to update if you continue to review. =) Spread the word! Reviews make my day! R+R

Chapter 2

"Oh, I can't wait to get home and go on that trip. Are you sure you don't want to come, honey?"

"Yea, I'm sure. I'm gonna spend the week with the girls. My parents are away and I haven't spent much time with them since we started college." Spike said as he grabbed his bag from the conveyor belt.

He was careful not to mention just how much one on one time he was intending on spending with Buffy. He could feel him and Cordy drifting apart and every time he started thinking about life without her, it naturally led to thinking of life with Buffy. He was going to use this week to find out if she felt the same.

"Oh, there they are!" Cordy squealed as they approached the girls. Cordy hugged Buffy while Spike hugged his sister. They then switched partners. When they were all sufficiently reacquainted they grabbed their bags and walked to the car.

"Oh my gosh, I have missed you girls." Cordy said as they got in the car. "How is your senior year going?"

"Glad it's almost over." Dawn sighed into the rearview mirror.

"Trust me, Bit, you'll miss it when it's gone." Spike warned with his signature smirk.

"As if." Dawn scoffed.

"What about you, Buffy?" Spike made eye contact with her through the mirror.

"Well, I don't really have the money, or the hate for this place to leave after high school. So even when it's over, Dawn will leave me here at UC Sunnydale by myself, so yea, I'll miss her."

"You're not coming to NYU with us?" Cordy yelled. "But, I was looking gorward to the four of us being together again."

"Yea, Buffy" Spike raised his voice and made no effort to hide the fear from his face.

"I thought we always planned to go to school at the same place?"

Buffy then turned to face them in the back seat. "Well, I didn't get the scholarship I needed, and with Mom dying I'm gonna have to find a place of my own."

Buffy had been living with Dawn and her parents since her mother passed away from a brain tumor the previous fall.

"Come on, Buffy, you know you can always rely on Dad and Jenny. And I'm sure me and Cordy can get you some funding."

Cordy nodded. "Yea, we've made a lot of connections up there."

Buffy sighed. "I appreciate that and you guys can try, but as of now it looks like I'll be studying journalism right here."

The car came to a stop. "Okay, Cordy, here's your stop."

"Ok, bye, guys. See you Sunday."

"Bye," they all said in unison. Buffy and Dawn both noticed the lack of affection Spike and Cordy showed each other in saying goodbye, then realizing they hadn't really been very affectionate since they picked them up, but neither girl brought in up.

"Oh, drop me off at the paper." Buffy told Dawn once they started driving again. "I have to finish going over some stuff before the break."

"Working at a paper?" Spike asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yea, she's doing an internship at _The Herald_." Dawn informed him.

Spike smirked. "Impressive. Our little Buffy is a reporter."

"Not yet, but someday." She shrugged. "Dawn, just drop me off right here, and I'll catch the bus home."

"The hell you will!" Spike yelled, instantly hating the idea. "I'll come pick you up. Just call me when you're done."

Buffy smiled. "Okay then. It shouldn't take long, just come by around eight?"

"You got it."

"Okay, see you then." Buffy got out of the care then. She assumed that Spike was just being the protective big brother type. But it still was nice for her to think he cared.

A/N: Ok, you want more, you know what to do! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, reviews make me happy. Me happy equals you get updates. Guess what? Me happy! So here's the next chapter. If you guys like this one then it might take me a little longer to update the next chapter as I have still yet to completely finish it. Glad you guys are liking this story so far.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"What was that about?" Dawn asked once she and Spike got home and he had his things in his room.

"What?" Spike looked at her confused.

"You wanting to pick Buffy up from work tonight?"

Spike rolled his eyes." It's Friday night, too many nasties for her to be on the bus by herself."

It was Dawn's turn to roll her eyes. "You never had a problem with me taking the bus home. Or Cody for that matter."

"Well, I do now." Spike said as he flopped on the living room couch.

"Is everything okay with you and Cordy?" She asked as she sat beside him.

Spike raised his gaze to her. Never could get anything by you could I, Bit?"

She shook her head. "Nope, spill."

Spike took a deep breath. "Well, we've kind of started drifting apart since we moved up there. Different friends, different interests. Now we're becoming different people."

Dawn placed her hand on his shoulder. "That happens, Spike."

He nodded. "Yea, well it's gotten to the point where I think we should break up."

"So do it." Spike looked at her surprised. "I love Cordy, but if you need to break up then do it."

Again he nodded. "Well, I plan to do it after this week.'

Dawn looked at him confused. "What's so special about this week?"

He took another deep breath as he prepared to spill all to his sister. "Well, every time I think of breaking up with Cordy, it's like my mind already knows where I should go next."

"And that is?"

"Buffy." He smiled.

She stood and started pacing. "Whoa, my Buffy? The Buffy that lives here?"

"One in the same."

"And what brought you to this conclusion?"

He stood also. "While I was at school last semester, even when I was with Cordy it felt like something was missing. Then I came home for Christmas, I realized what it was."

"Buffy?" Dawn offered.

"Buffy." He nodded.

"So if you're so sure of all of this, why are you gonna wait until the end of the week to break up with Cordy?"

He sat back down and held his head in his hands. "I want to make sure Buffy feels the same way about me."

"Right," Dawn smiled. "Well, let's start on dinner, then you can go pick up the love of our life." She teased.

Spike might need the week to figure out Buffy's feelings, but she already knew her best friend's feelings toward her brother. Although she loved Cordy, she was happy her two favorite people were finally going to find each other.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys liked this one. I'm updating so soon because I'm loving the positive feedback I'm getting. I'm not sure when I'll update the next chapter though, I've got tests this week. So, if my tests go well, and y'all are still liking this story I'll be back as soon as I can. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, I have written up this next chapter, so glad you guys are enjoying it so far. Hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 4

Spike was waiting outside the building leaning against the car when Buffy came outside.

"You're carriage m'lady," he said as he opened the passenger door for her. She giggled as she climbed in the seat.

"Why thank you kind sir." He quickly shut the door and went around to the driver's side.

"So how was work?" She shrugged.

"Oh, I just had some last minute editing to do." He nodded.

"So how have you been, Buffy?"

"I'm doing alright. It's been really hard without my mom, but you're parents have helped a lot." He nodded.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that, and I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." She shook her head.

"It's okay. You weren't here in person, but you call all the time. You're still my hero."

"Superman would have flown to Lois Lane and given her a big hug is she lost her mom."

"Well, you were in school; you flew over and gave me my hug at Thanksgiving. Besides, I'm not Lois Lane, I'm the Slayer."

He smiled as he remembered how she and Sam would always play games where Buffy was a powerful vampire slayer, one girl chosen in all the world to protect it from evil. She liked the idea of a woman being the hero and not having to play the damsel in distress all the time.

"That you are, luv."

"So how are you and Cordy liking college life?" she asked as they pulled into the drive way. He shrugged.

"College is fine. We just don't fit together anymore." Buffy gaped at him.

"You and Cordy? But you've been in love forever!" He shook his head and turned to face her.

"I think we got comfortable with each other. Now that we're in college, the comfort's gone along with all the feelings I thought I had for her."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Spike and Cordelia had been together all through high school. Sure she had dreamed of being with Spike, but she never expected that he and Cordy wouldn't make it. It seemed to everyone that they were the perfect couple. Buffy had _almost_ led herself to believe that if Spike wasn't with Cordy, then maybe this was her chance. Maybe she could convince him that they were meant to be together.

"Wow. I always thought you two would just graduate college, get married, proceed to American dream scenario." He nodded.

"Well, at one time I thought so too. But now when I see my life that far ahead, I don't see Cordy sitting there beside me," he looked away from her and started playing with the steering wheel cover, "I see someone else."

...Almost.

"You met someone else?" She tried to hide the hurt from her voice. He looked up and smirked at her.

"Something like that." Buffy nodded.

"Well, what's she like?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Smart, funny, gorgeous, she just gets me you know?" Buffy's heart clenched at the way his eyes lit up as he talked about this new mystery woman who had somehow stolen his heart.

"Well, I'd love to meet her. She's gotta be something if you're willing to leave Cordy for her." Buffy smiled as she got out of the car to head into the house, wanting this conversation to be over. He got out just as quickly.

"So what's her name?" She asked as they reached the door. She was about to grab the knob when he grabbed her arm.

"Buffy, it's you." She stared up at him in confusion. Surely he couldn't mean…

"What's me?" He took a deep breath.

"You're the girl I've fallen in love with. The girl I'm willing to leave Cordy for. It's you. It's always been you."

He crushed his lips to hers in an effort to assure her that what he was saying was true. He prayed that she felt the same way about him.

She was in heaven. _Spike lips, lips of Spike._ Then reality came crashing back. She pushed him away and searched his eyes for answers as to what just happened.

"Whoa, Will, what did they put in your drink on the plane?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm stone cold sober. I'm in love with you, Buffy. That's why I'm staying with you and Dawn this week. I wanted to know if you love me, too." He tried to hide the hurt in his voice of what seemed like her rejecting him.

"Is this some kind of joke? Are you making fun of me now?" She bit her lip to hold back the tears from him being so cruel as to play with her emotions.

"What? No!" He couldn't figure out why she was reacting that way. And were those tears in her eyes?

"Dawn told you didn't she? I'm gonna kill her! Why now? She's kept my secret this long, why did she tell you now?" She couldn't hold the tears back as she faced what was obviously a betrayal of trust from her best friend, and the cruelty of them teasing her about it.

"What secret?" He demanded.

"That I love you! That I've loved you since I was 12 years old. She's been able to keep my secret for this long and now all of a sudden she decides it's time for you to poke fun at me?"

She fell to the ground sobbing. He grabbed her by the shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. He shook her as he called her name.

"Buffy. Buffy. Elizabeth!" She finally looked up at him. He smiled. "Dawn didn't tell me anything. In fact, I just got done telling her how I feel about you." She scoffed.

"Right, all this time and what you finally realize that you're in love with me?"

"Something like that, yeah." He smirked that sexy smirk that made her glad she was already on the ground or her knees would have buckled. But she remembered that this was an argument.

"Well, what if I say it's too late? What if I say 'no'?" He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes right into her soul.

"Then I would be crushed. But you won't say no." He smiled.

"And how do you know that?"

He kissed her again. This time she couldn't help but let herself get lost in him. He had just admitted that he loved her. That he had always loved her. At first she thought it was a cruel joke, but the way he was kissing her right now told her that he was serious as sin. And his sin was loving her. She kissed him back. They finally broke the kiss when oxygen became an issue.

"Because I won't let you."

A/N: And now my beautiful readers, I present you with a choice. Either way it will be a while before I can update again, classes are not being nice to me right now. But herein lies your choice. Would you like to proceed straight to the seriousness of the plot? Or have a fluffy interlude before things become extremely serious (and spoiler alert: seriousness=sadness for our happy couple). So there, now you must review so that you can answer my question. (See what I did there? *winks*)


End file.
